Esperanza
by Francis B
Summary: Berwald tenia mucho trabajo ese día, ser una nación prominente no cosa de descansar todo el timpo...pero siempre podía tomarse un descanso para atender a una invitada.


_Sé que para alguno es tarde, pero igual aquí les dejo un one-shot inspirado en el anuncio del gobierno Sueco hace unos días, en el que reconocía a Palestina como estado independiente e instaba a los demás países a hacer lo propio. Si bien no esto por sí solo no detiene la guerra, es una medida para obligar a Israel a volver a la mesa de diálogo y que así se llegue a un acuerdo justo entre ambas partes, solo así se detendrá este circulo vicioso._

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

La mañana había pintado igual que cualquier otra, tan atareada como de costumbre en medio del frio natural de Estocolmo; Berwald no esperaba otra cosa en realidad, sus días eran un continuo ir venir de trabajo. Pero la llamada de su secretaria fue como una pequeña pausa al ajetreo natural de su agenda, cuando la rubia asistente le comunico que una mujer "inmigrante" buscaba hablar con él.

\- ¿Quiere que la despeche? – le pregunto en voz baja, como si esperara que su voz traspasara las puertas y la oyesen – Le diré que está ocupado.

Berwald levanto la mirada de sus papeles y le miro medio lacónico, porque era cierto que su asistente quería ahorrarle visitas, especialmente si estas no eran muy bienvenidas, pero Berwald había optado la resolución de volverse más ecuánime.

\- Hazla pasar – le indico a su secretaria y esta guardo su sorpresa para sí misma mientras caminaba a la entrada para indicarle a la visita que entrase.

\- Saludos estimado señor Suecia – escucho que le llamaba una vocecita.

Y Berwald aparto de momento su trabajo para levantar una vez más la vista y saludar a su visitante. En realidad ya se figuraba quien era, porque hacia tan solo el día anterior que Israel le había llamado furioso para reclamarle sobre la postura de su nueva jefa, esa en que reconocía a Palestina como nación e instaba a Israel a detener la matanza.

Berwald se levantó por instinto observando asombrado y apenado la pinta que traía la mujer frente a él, hacia un tiempo que no la veía, pero ahora que era así, se daba cuenta de porque su jefa había insistido en el tema.

\- Palestina - murmuraron sus labios, pero fue suficiente para que ella le escuchase.

La mujer esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y vacilante se alejó de la puerta en dirección al escritorio de Berwald.

\- Mis saludos señor Suecia – repitió de nuevo – y-yo quería agradecerle en persona sabe – declaro titubeante, y con las manos delgadas temblorosas.

Berwald se golpeó mentalmente por su falta de reacción y procedió a pedirle que tomara asiento mientras el hacía lo propio.

\- Eh…no…es decir, no tiene que darlas, Min fröken. Eh…yo también estoy muy preocupado por lo que está pasando, pero, bueno, hay que hacer lo correcto.

Palestina no dijo nada, solo le miraba apacible como una niña aferrada a un halo de luz. Berwald se sintió extraño, porque no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con mujeres naciones y mucho menos si eran de tan diferentes parajes.

\- Eh…bueno, supongo que querrá hablar con mi jefa de este asunto – agrego como buscando una salida a la incomodidad que le acosaba, porque Palestina seguía mirándole con esos ojos agradecidos y a la ves resignados. Y por qué no podía evitar mirarla por educación, lo que hacía imposible no percatarse de su estado.

La mujer frente a él solo era un recuerdo de lo que había sido antes de acabar la segunda guerra mundial, cuando Alfred y sus jefes le habían obligado a venderles algunas tierras para así acoger en ellas a los inmigrantes semitas que deseaban volver a su "tierra prometida".

La Palestina de aquel entonces era diferente, más jovial, más hermosa y mucho más lozana. Ahora sin embargo era solo un retazo de lo que había sido, cada día perdía más y más territorio frente a Israel, que pese a haber firmado una acuerdo de no agresión al entregársele esas tierras en la posguerra, ahora duplicaba su territorio con las continuas anexiones que hacía de su vecina. Nadie había hecho nada para evitarlo, Palestina poco podía ofrecerles que les interesara, en cambio Israel tenía contactos poderosos en la Banca Mundial y una amistad grande con Inglaterra y EUA; ante semejantes apoyos, era imposible que su vecina hiciera nada para detener la expansión que la consumía segundo a segundo.

Palestina agradecía demasiado esos ropajes pesados que evitaban que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo la piel se le estaba pegando a los huesos y cuantas heridas mal vendadas le recorrían el cuerpo. Pero imposible ocultarlo del todo, porque su rostro se mostraba cadavérico y sus ojos se hundían en sus cuencas, surcados de ojeras interminables.

Suecia trago grueso un momento, sin atinar a decir nada que fuera suficiente consuelo para ella o su pueblo, porque podía ser que no siguieran la misma religión ni que coincidieran en nada como cultura, pero era imposible no mirarla y sentir pena, ni siquiera él tenía el corazón tan duro. Y aun así no podía decirle nada que cambiara lo que ambos sabían, que moriría pronto ante la máquina de guerra israelí y que tal vez nadie lloraría ni un segundo su muerte, tampoco la de su pueblo, la de sus niños o sus ancianos, nadie los lloraría jamás. Porque en este mundo solo sobrevivan los más fuertes, los débiles se contentaban con subsistir.

.

Berwald agacho al mirada, porque no podía sostener la de ella todavía esperanzada e ilusionada, todavía aferrada a la vida.

.

.

* * *

.

Supongo que muchos tendrán un visión preconcebida del conflicto, tal vez algunos se molesten por el one-shot y de inmediato se cierren al dialogo. Yo no puedo evitar que hagan eso, solo diré lo siguiente. Sin importar las justificaciones ideológicas, políticas o culturales que se utilicen para justificar una guerra, no deben olvidar jamás que los palestinos también son personas, también son humanos, y también tiene gente honrada e inocente de culpas. No podemos justificar que se le quite el hogar a alguien o se le segregue, solo amparados en nuestros prejuicios, porque NADIE tiene derecho a violentar y matar a otros solo por ser diferentes. Lean la historia de Palestina y de cómo empezó Israel tras la posguerra, lean la versión de ambos bandos, no se limiten a una sola, porque es como ver solo la mitad de la película. Pónganse en el pellejo de AMBOS bandos y piensen como humanos inteligentes que son. Tal vez descubran que existe más de una cara de la moneda; y como muchos, también desean que está condenada guerra se acabe.

Yo por mi parte espero que la violencia cese pronto y que se detenga todo este zafarrancho.


End file.
